The Familiar of the Eclipse
by ScarfXWinter
Summary: Tiffa summons Cephyr, a powerful and courageous leader of one the most uncommon guild in the universe. His summoning serves a purpose, for a great calamity is about to be caused by a mysterious enemy in his new found home.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfic enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima/Famliar of Zero. If I did, it would have a totally different ending (lol.)**

**Chapter 1: Summoned!**

::Tristain Academy of Magic::

Tiffa was getting ready to summon her famliar, with Guiche and Saito standing by. Earlier, Guiche had taught Tiffa on how to summon a familiar.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood, Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, Heed my Summoning... and bring forth my familiar!" Tiffa chanted.

Suddenly, a green oval appeared in front of Tiffa, surprising both Saito and Guiche. Tiffa just stood infront of it and waited for something to come out...

::Meanwhile in the Lands of Setzna::

Cephyr was just reading one of his novels, when a green oval green oval suddenly appeared in front of him.

Surprised, Cephyr jumped back from the startling object.

_"What the hell?" _Cephyr thought. _"Is this a part of a portal storm or something?"_

Cephyr then touched the oval, as he suddenly got pulled in. He does not know, what his faith has in store for him.

::Back in Tristain::

Suddenly, a man in a black jacket came out and landed on the ground. Tiffa was startled, nervous of the man who was lying beneath her feet. He raised his white mask up, taking note of his surroundings.

_"What the?-" _The man thought. _"Where the hell am I?"_

Tiffa along with Guiche and Saito, looked at the man as he got up from the ground.

The man then drew a sword from his waist, the sword was a falchion, but it wasn't ordinary. The sword's blade and its handle was black, and it had an ancient runic inscription within it's blade.

_"Where am I?" _The man asked in another language, his voice filled with nothing but air _"And who are you all?"_

Before anyone could answer his question, a huge pillar of light appeared near the man.

_"Portal storm..." _The man muttered

Suddenly, a group of skeletal archers appeared, as the light pillar fades.

"What on earth?!" Guiche exclaimed as he drew his rose wand.

"What are those things?!" Saito asked as he drew Derflinger.

Guiche then summoned his Valkyrie Golems, but as they come out of the ground, The man charged towards the skeletal archer, as his sword glowed with a purple aura. Suddenly, the man was slashing as hacking as the skeletons kept fighting and fighting.

::a few minutes later::

The man panted breathlessly, as he is surrounded with bones, arrows and bows. Both Saito and Guiche looked surprised, as Tiffa walks towards her new familiar.

"Are you okay?" Tiffa asked.

The man just nodded, since he didn't understand what she's saying and the fact that he's already out of breath. He then took of his mask, revealing his purple and magenta eyes, along with scruffy brown hair. Then without warning Tiffa leaned down to kiss him. As Tiffa pulled back, the man felt a tingling pain on his chest, though he did not scream. The man suddenly felt dizzy, as he passes out on the ground.

**Okay, explanations will be in the next chapter, but for now I'll leave you all with this chapter (o3o)**

**-Scarf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter (o3o) and someone notified that maybe I should give some background info before going on, and so forth, I will ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero, if I did; Saito wouldn't get the talking sword in the first place.**

**Chapter 2: "Luna drakona"**

::In Tiffa's dorm::

Tiffa looked over to the black-jacket-clad man who was still asleep after battling the skeletons and after receiving his mark.

_"Maybe he is the man from the scroll..." _Tiffa thought. _"and maybe he is connected with this ring and the scroll I found in the library..."_

::flashback, a few days earlier::

Tiffa was just reading in the Academy's library, after Saito's wedding with Louise, not much happened in Tristain anymore. So everyone went back to the way things were. Tiffa opened the book it was titled "The Warriors of the Penumbra" it was written in a different language, it's somewhat runic and at the same time phonetic. Tiffa just read the roughly translated text.

_"The warriors were mighty yet they have a tradition that's unqiue amongst other races..." _Tiffa read _"They had faith in who they so called God."_

Suddenly, a ring fell out of the book. Tiffa panicked and picked it up. Looking at it, it was just a simple silver ring, with a inscription within, the inscription in the ring was just like the book. Tiffa just put the ring beside the table as she kept reading the rough translation.

_"The warriors had a guardian, named 'Luna drakona'" _Tiffa read _"The guardian was a fierce dragon, known to only exist in the cosmos, and has been known to contain real power."  
_

The rest of the pages weren't translated well enough, so she decided to end it there. As she closed the book, a short scroll fell out of it. She opened it and read it's contents

_"__В легкой и тайны этой вселенной ...  
Столбы света, надежды и смерть ... видно ...  
Герой может быть призван, чтобы сохранить эту землю ... Если нет, то мы все погибнем ..."_

She had no idea what it meant, and decided to go to the headmaster for translations.

::Back to reality::

Tiffa was lost in her thoughts, when the masked man woke up and blinked tiredly, as he tries to know his location. She was just sitting beside him, just observing his actions.

"Good morning" Tiffa greeted with a smile

"Hello..." He said in a perfect translation. "wait... I can understand you now..."

"Really?" Tiffa gasped "Well... that's good..."

"Umm...where am I?" He asked "and who are you?"

"You're in The Tristrain Academy for Mages" Tiffa answered "I'm Tiffania Westwood... you're new master, but you can call me Tiffa."

"Wait, master?!" He asked "What do you mean by 'master?'"

"You see... I summoned you here...as my new familiar" Tiffa answered

"Familiar?" He questioned "Oh you mean, like... a guardian?"

"Sort of." Tiffa said

"Alright, then I swear my loyalty to you." He said without hesitating.

"What?" Tiffa asked, as she looked struck and surprised

"I said, I swear my eternal loyalty to you" He said again. "Master..."

"W-wait, W-w-what about you?" She stammered while having a beet shade of red "Don't you have any commitment somewhere else?"

"Not that its important" He answered. "Besides, you did summon me, so it's only fair for me to swear my loyalty."

"Alright..." She said. "By the way, I never really got to know you, what's your name?"

"I'm Cephyr Umbra Atello...leader of the Eclipse Guild" He answered "Nice to meet you Mistress Westwood"

"Nice to meet you too, umm..." Tiffa responded, with a smile "Se-fhur?"

"No, it's 'Cephyr' or 'See-fear'" Cephyr corrected.

"Right, I'm sorry" Tiffa apologized

"Hey, no worries about it mistress." Cephyr said "It's only natural for someone to miss pronounce my name especially when they just met..."

::A few minutes later::

Tiffa was showing Cephyr around the academy, and he was certainly surprised, even though he has been in more than one dimension in his lifetime.

"So this castle and these grounds are for an academy for mages?" Cephyr asked

"Yes" Tiffa answered

"And you tell me that this place has two moons?"

"Yes." Tiffa nodded

::Meanwhile in Osmond's Office::

Colbert has been called by the Headmaster, to discuss an urgent matter.

"So Miss Westwood, has summoned another familiar?" Colbert asked, surprised to hear about this.

"Not familiar... but a guardian" Osmond answered "Or at least that's what the scroll said..."

"What scroll?"

Osmond pulled out the scroll, Tiffa found in the library a few days ago.

"Miss Westwood found this scroll in our library a few days ago" Osmond said "She gave it to me for translations, and as I have found out, her new familiar or guardian, must be the one mentioned in this scroll."

"But why?" Colbert asked. " I mean surely there's an explanation to this"

"There is" Osmond answered "Whilst after the translation the message within the scroll claims that a calamity is about to happen."

"Really?" Colbert gasped. "But what about Saito? Could he stop the impending calamity?"

"The message also claimed that this so called calamity is supernatural..." Osmond said "and besides, I think Saito is still recovering from the Ancient Dragon."

"And wait, how was a second familiar be possible?" Colbert asked "Doesn't it break the contract between Saito and Miss Westwood?"

"Well, technically, Miss Westwood, isn't really Saito's master, he just fell into the portal by mistake. Also, I noticed Miss Westwood was wearing a ring..." Osmond explained. "And her mother's ring, was sacrificed to make Saito breathe again."

"Maybe the ring was some sort of item, with a special contract within it." Colbert assumed.

"Maybe..." Osmond said "But, we should ask more of the boy if he knows anything..."

Colbert nodded.

"Could you send the boy in?" Osmond asked

"Yes, Headmaster..." Colbert answered.

**Well? is that enough for an explanation, if it's not, then catch the next chapter, it'll explain further on how, Cephyr was summoned in the first place.**

**But until then... see you till the next chapter... ^_^**

**-Scarf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, third chapter (o3o) maybe this could all explain why Cephyr is Tristain, and maybe he'll explain from where he came from too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero, if I did, it would definitely have more than four seasons of it.**

**Chapter 3: The Contract of the Ring**

::Back at the courtyard::

A certain white-masked, black-jacket clad familiar was walking along with his mistress, down the courtyard. She was just summing the events that have happened right before he was summoned

"So you're telling me that..." Cephyr said "about a month ago, this whole place was under attack by a so-called 'Ancient Dragon'?"

"Yes" Tiffa nodded.

"And that a king named Joseph tried to take over Tristain?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Cephyr answered, it's not that he hasn't been in those situations but the timing of both situations could've been a little bit more convenient.

Cephyr was distracted in his thoughts, when suddenly, an old professor walked in front of him.

"Good day" Cephyr greeted with a smile underneath his mask.

"Hello" Colbert greeted back "You must be Miss Westwood's new familiar"

Cephyr nodded.

"Well, the headmaster wants to have a word with you" Colbert said "Come with me"

Cephyr followed the old professor into the offices.

_"I just hope my subordinates, are actually trying to find me this time" _Cephyr thought

::Meanwhile in Setzna::

"What do you mean he's gone?" Geno asked

The three main subordinates of the Eclipse Guild are having a little bit of panic, since their leader has just disappeared. Geno, the co-captain of group and she was having trouble processing her superior's disappearance.

"I mean, he's literally gone, nowhere to be found" Crow answered, writing down her report

"But how?" Rose squeaked nervously, shifting in her seat."I'm sure he could just be somewhere we don't know."

"If he was anywhere around the area, I could've found him by now" Crow paused to scan her thoughts "...Nope, still nothing.."

Geno sighed, this was gonna be a long search.

::Back in Tristain, Headmaster's Office::

Cephyr was sitting down across from Osmond's desk.

"So, you're Miss Westwood's new familiar?" Osmond asked "or how you say it... guardian?"

"Yes." Cephyr nodded

"Can I ask you something?" Osmond asked

Cephyr nodded silently

"What's your name?"

"I'm Cephyr Umbra Atello" Cephyr answered.

"That's an unusual name..." Osmond wondered "but fair enough... I am Osmond, the Headmaster of this Academy"

"It's nice to meet you" Cephyr smiled under his mask and shook hands with the old man

"You too" Osmond smiled "Now, what do you know about this?"

"About what?" Cephyr asked

"This whole new contract with your new mistress..." Osmond said "Are you fine with it?"

"Yes, infact I've already pledged my eternal loyalty to her" Cephyr answered

"Really?"

Cephyr nodded.

"Do you have other things to take care of besides being here?"

"Not really..." Cephyr answered with hint of boredom in his tone "Infact, the only thing I had to worry about is my guild, but I wouldn't worry about them..."

"Guild? What Guild?"

"The Guild of Eclipse, which is a guild from my dimension or my home world rather"

"Dimension? you mean..." The old man gasped in shock "You're not from this realm?"

"Yes." Cephyr answered

"Interesting, so you're like Miss Vallière's familiar..." the old man scratched his chin. "Have you got anything to do with the ring?"

"Ring? what ring?"

"The ring that your mistress is wearing" Osmond said

"Come again?" Cephyr scratched his chin "Oh you mean, the 'Silver Contract' ring she was wearing?"

"It's that what it's called?" Osmond asked

"Yes, she showed it to me earlier" Cephyr said. "But, since I was in a hurry, I didn't get what type of ring it was until now."

"So, this so-called 'Contract' ring is a sign of your loyalty to her?"

"Not exactly" Cephyr answered "But it does signify our bond as master or mistress and guardian"

"I see."

"But those rings are pretty rare now a days" Cephyr explained "and only a few exists"

"Really?"

"Yes." Cephyr nodded "Also, the contract rings are just a part of an ancient collection of other powerful and runic items."

"How much do you know about this?"

"Not much, But if must know more, there are 3 main sets of ancient items." Cephyr explained

Osmond listened closely.

"First is the Hero's Set, which is just improved armor and other warrior needs. Second is the Silver set, which provides elemental powers, enchanted weapons, and runic accessories, just like my Mistress's ring." Cephyr explained. "and lastly, the Shadow set, which provides God-like power to anyone whom wears it, currently, no one has found any item that belongs to the Shadow set.

"Fascinating." Osmond said "Have you tried to find any of these 'ancient' items?"

"Yes, I have tried" Cephyr answered "But unfortunately, all I found was a dead end"

"Alright." Osmond said "Well, I think we're already done here, but just to make myself clear, you shall not harm any of the students here, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"And by the way" Osmond added "What was that giant pillar of light that appeared last night?"

"That was a 'Portal Storm'" Cephyr answered "It's a very rare event that happens if and only if something's wrong with the cosmic alignment"

"I see." Osmond said "and what about those creatures that came out of it?"

"They were just skeletal archers" Cephyr said "They're only a minor problem, since this place is an academy for mages"

"Right." Osmond said

"And btw, shouldn't the students be you know..." Cephyr said "be in class or something?"

"They're still recovering from the attack of the Ancient Dragon"

"Alright" Cephyr said as he got up "I guess I'll see you later, Mr. Osmond"

"Yes, I'll see you later on, too, Mr. Atello."

_***dun dun dun~* **_**The Special Contract Ring, anyways, that's all for now (o3o)**

**as always, see ya 'till the next chapter**

**-Scarf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, chapter four! (o3o) so far so good... but now you're all probably wondering what is Cephyr's main purpose... and why isn't guild arriving yet...  
Well... it might be revealed in this part (owo) but then again, it might be not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Zero no Tsukaima/Famliar of Zero.**

**Chapter 4: The Arrival**

::Meanwhile in Setzna, Eclipse Guild House::

Cephyr's subordinates have come up with a plan to locate him.

"Alright, I've come up with something" Geno said "Since, Crow can't locate him anywhere around the world, I guess we'll assume that he's somewhere in space."

"Right" both Rose and Crow, agreed in unison.

"So, who's the only person in Setzna that can locate someone, in space?"

"Umm... Nikolai?" Rose nervously squeaked

"Exactly!" Geno exclaimed "Knowing his loyalty to our master, he's bound to help us. So where is the little prick anyways?"

"He said he was gonna come to the guild house later on" Crow said. "He was doing a job request."

"Okay, then we'll wait for him."

"But what if master is in danger?" Rose asked nervous, as Crow also glanced up.

"Don't worry" Geno said, patting both Rose and Crow on the shoulder "I've seen his full potential, master Cephyr can take care of himself"

::Meanwhile in Tristain::

After talking to Osmond, Cephyr was finding for his mistress and pretty much exploring the academy grounds to even more to get a better view of the place. From what he had seen so far, there wasn't really anything that was out of the ordinary.

_"At least this place isn't like war zone form hell itself" _Cephyr thought sighing under his white mask, as he looked into his gray gloves.

Setzna, his homeland; by definite description has more economic and environmental problems than any mechanical city built around the Northern Landscapes. Though he's gotten prone to it, since he's been living there for the past 18 years of life. Compared to his homeworld, Tristain wouldn't be much of a bad place, since it doesn't have a protocol that you'll have to go to wars every so often. Lost in thinking , Cephyr then clumsily bumped into a maid, or at least he thought it was a maid.

"Oh sorry." Cephyr apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was walking"

"It's okay." The maid replied. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you a new student?"

"Umm... no..." Cephyr answered feeling a little nervous "I am new around here actually."

"Well then, nice too meet you." The maid greeted "My name is Siesta."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Siesta." Cephyr greeted back "My name is Cephyr Umbra Atello."

Cephyr felt a little nervous around the maid, not because he's not used to girls on anything but the fact that Siesta has looks and a large bust would probably be a problem in his sake. Also, he just realized earlier that his mistress also has a charm of her own, besides the contract ring, her being his mistress, he can also see something else from Tiffa that's different from other ladies he's met.

::Back in Setzna, Eclipse Guild House, about 3 hours later::

"Hey everyone, I'm back!" Nikolai exclaimed through the doors, as he busted inside "That job was awesome! I certainly hope more giant monsters appear near the mountains."

The three girls then rushed towards Nikolai, dragging him inside a some sort of room for wizardry. The girls then dropped him down on the floor.

"Hey!" Nikolai was baffled, he had no idea what's going on. "I'm innocent I tell you! Cephyr will explain everything needed."

Geno then scowled at Nikolai.

"Okay okay. Maybe that's not why you dragged me here." Nikolai replied

"Master Cephyr is gone missing." Geno said "And we need you and your magic to help us locate him."

"Alright, I'll do it." Nikolai replied "But how come he's missing? Has he gone rogue and already upholding his plans to get rid of us?"

"Don't be foolish, Niko" Geno said. "I'm sure master must've been just kidnapped."

"Then that's worse!" Nikolai exclaimed. "We have to start as soon as you get me some of his stuff"

The three girls nodded, as they hurried inside the Cephyr's room. Nikolai nervous paced around thinking where his master could be.

_"Hang on master, we're coming for you." _Nikolai thought with determination

::Back in Tristain::

"Hey wait a minute." Cephyr blurted out. "How come you're not scared of me?"

"What do you mean?" Siesta tilted her head at him and his question.

"Don't my mask and black outfit scare you?" Cephyr asked wondering, how come she's not really afraid of him.

"Umm... no" Siesta replied "Are you supposed to be scary?"

"Well, I have already told you my name before" Cephyr sighed "I suppose it wouldn't make much of a scary impression."

Siesta just giggled, but she was interrupted when suddenly 5 giant pillars of light appeared in sequence around the academy.

"Uh-oh this looks bad." Cephyr commented, observing the light pillars of light, as their colors would be the same, red. "Siesta, get inside! this is gonna get ugly."

Siesta followed the command, as other servants also flee the scene, as a group of undead vikings come out of one pillars as skeletal knights came out of another. Osmond saw this in his office, the old man stared in amazement and shock.

_"This is gonna take some real firepower" _Cephyr thought, as he took a deep breath _"I maybe wiped out from last night, but I'm powerful enough to take these blockheads down." _

Cephyr inhaled as he closed his eyes, his mistress was watching from inside the academy. He drew out his falchion, as his eyes glowed with color. The skeletons and undead horde were now fighting in a small conflict against each other, as Cephyr walked towards them. He then squatted down on the ground, as he touched with with his very right hand.

"The Memory of the Moon Guardian!" Cephyr chanted. "I call forth!"

Suddenly, a huge white pentagram surrounded the skeletal and undead hordes. A huge wave of power then was then sensed within the pentagram. Cephyr then joined the battle as both hordes continued to battle each other. One skeleton tried to charge at Cephyr with its spear, but to no avail, Cephyr slyly rolled under the course of the spear, and deliver a lethal blow to the skeleton's neck. Three undead vikings then shielded themselves against him, but to their disadvantage he summoned a huge blast of energy, blowing them off easily. Cephyr was aware of the huge battle ship of the undead horde and the bone giant from the skeletal horde.

_"Dammit, I don't have time for this." _Cephyr thought, while trying to battle more of both hordes _"I need to shut the portal before it does any permanent damage."_

Cephyr then drew out his falchion a point it at one pillar of light. The runic inscription on the sword glowed in a white color. Meanwhile, most of the staff and some of the students are safely inside the main building, as they were watching Cephyr do his usual thing.

"By the mortal power vested in me, I hereby renounce this portal from all its power!" Cephyr chanted.

A huge ball of white energy, then filled up the the falchion as Cephyr aimed it at the main portal in the middle. Without any hesitation, the white light was then fired upon the portal, it successfully hit it. The portals then closed themselves shut. As both skeletal and undead horde were still fighting themselves.

_"This is odd, portal storms are only suppose to happen during dusk and eclipses, but this time it appeared during an sunny afternoon." _Cephyr thought. In Setzna, portal storms only happen because of 3 main reasons, it could be either because of random thunderstorms, a solar eclipse or because there's something wrong in the cosmic alignment of the stars, but the skeletons and zombie weren't unusual since most of them are trapped in time shifts.

Cephyr then sighed, as he proceeded to terminate both hordes with all his might.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima.**

**Chapter 5: Success!**

::Meanwhile in Setzna, Eclipse Guild House::

Nikolai was almost finish rebuilding what was called as the "Synthetic Portal Device." This device is used to be able to track down any person at any given location even beyond their dimension. In the past, the guild used this track down lost items or at least what was part of it.

_"I wonder if master really ran away because of us..." _Nikolai thought, sadly. _"If he did so... then maybe we should apologize."_

This wasn't any ordinary problem, for he thought that his master and his best friend has abandoned them. Of course, it wasn't for no reason, from time to time, they'd cause him problems that would affect his and their careers in the guild. The three girls then returned with a bunch of their leader's stuff, Geno was holding one of his shurikens; Crow was holding one of his broken and used mask; and Rose was holding one of his old jackets.

"Here's some of his stuff." Geno said "All used by him in the past."

"Perfect." Nikolai replied "Just give me a couple of minutes, and I'll have the device fully working."

The girls nodded, as they waited for Nikolai to finish up.

::Back in Tristain::

Cephyr avoided another javelin, as he slashed more and more of the remaining hordes. Suddenly, the roar of the bone giant was heard all around the academy, as the battle ship fired arrow upon it.

_"I know I said before that I'm powerful enough to take them all on." _Cephyr thought slashing and defending himself. _"But I could use some back up right about now."_

Without warning, a bunch of golems then rose up from the ground. Also, a blonde boy was standing up near them, Cephyr also noticed he was holding a small rose.

"Go my Valkyire Golems, finish off these unknown enemies." The blonde boy said in a flamboyant tone, as drew out rose wand and some of the petals landed on the ground and came out more of the golems.

Cephyr also caught a black-haired boy with a sword in the corner of his eye, he was swinging and slashing at the hordes with the sword and these glowing runes in his hand. Also most of the golems were trashing the horde

_"Who are these two?" _Cephyr thought.

Cephyr then took another deep breath, as he morphed his falchion into a crossbow.

_"Time to end this." _Cephyr thought aiming at the battle ship first, his crossbow bolt then lit up with a blue flame.

He then pulled the trigger as the enchanted bolt sped up towards the battle ship. It connected, as the southern side of the battle ship then blew up in flames, causing panic among the crew within. Next, Cephyr aimed his crossbow towards the bone giant who was busy destroying some of the golems. Another enchanted bolt appeared, this time it glowed with a white light. Within the right moment, Cephyr pressed the trigger, as the bright bolt was released. It then hit the bone giant on the chest, as a huge explosion was emitted, within a few seconds, the bone giant was nothing but ash.

_"And there we go." _Cephyr thought, smiling under his mask _"Now all is left are these remaining hordes." _

He morphed the crossbow back into his falchion, as he charged towards the remaining hordes.

::Meanwhile in Setzna, a few minutes later::

"There we go it's done" Nikolai declared, as his put away his tools.

"Nice job Niko." Geno said. "Now we can track down master to where ever he is."

"Alright, you guys put his stuff in there." Nikolai pointed at the metallic box near the device.

The three girls followed his command, and placed the three items inside the box. Nikolai then fiddled with a few a valves and the wiring, then he looked as the main monitor of the device, he waited for its stability to be normal. Suddenly, it made a few beeping noises and it started clanking all around.

"Nikolai!" Geno scolded.

"Don't worry it's normal." Nikolai replied, looking a little worried himself.

Suddenly, a bright beam of light was opened within the huge device, its monitor then displayed the words "STABLE" in green color.

"Success!" Nikolai exclaimed feeling all happy and gleeful. "Now, umm... who's gonna go in and find the master?"

"You and Geno should do it." Crow replied "Rose and I will either stay behind or come by later."

"Alright, you guys take care of the rest of the guild." Geno said, patting both Rose's and Crow's shoulder. "But don't tell them that master is missing, we don't wanna have a panic in our hands.

Nikolai then, put his mask on, getting read to jump inside the portal. Geno then put her mask on, as both of them jumped inside the device in unison.

::Back in Tristain, a few minutes later::

_"That was fun." _Cephyr thought to himself, as he sheathed his weapon, and kicking one of the skulls.

Cephyr looked around at the mess from the battle from earlier, zombie bodies and bones on the ground, not to mention the wreckage of the battle ship from earlier and the huge pile of ash left behind by the bone giant. Cephyr sighed, as he proceeded to clean up the mess, with the help of the staff and the two guys from earlier. The blonde guy then approached Cephyr along with the black haired guy too.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy asked. "And how come you look familiar for a reason?"

"He's Tiffa's new familiar, Guiche." The black haired boy sighed, as shook Cephyr's hand. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Saito."

"Greetings, I am Cephyr." Cephyr shook Saito's hand, as well as Guiche's "I assume you two are students here?"

"Only me." Guiche replied "Saito is Louise's familiar, but we're both noblemen, enough about us, where do you come from?"

"What do you mean?" Cephyr asked

"Are you from this world?" Saito asked.

"No." Cephyr replied as he continue to clean the mess.

"Same here." Saito smiled, knowing Cephyr is just the same as him.

Suddenly, another beam of light opened this time near Cephyr. All the people around looked in shock.

_"Not again." _Cephyr thought, unsheathing his weapon _"It'd better be at least someone powerful this time."_

Thought Cephyr was surprised as the light beam of light fades away, two of his most trusted guild members appeared.

_"Master!" _Both Nikolai and Geno screamed in unison in another language as they hugged their beloved master


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar or Zero.  
Chapter 6: Guild Members are here!**

Cephyr looked at Nikolai and Geno, him most trusted guild members hugging him.

_"Well... now at least I know they care..." _Cephyr thought, patting both guild members on the head. _"It's good that you two found me, not to mention it only took you guys to find me for less than a few hours." _Cephyr said, in his native language.

_"Why of course master..." _Geno replied in another language. then both her and Nikolai then pulled away and revealed their weapons. _"Master who are these people? and are they enemies?" _Geno asked point her warhammer towards the Saito and Guiche, whom was staring at them in confusion and nervousness.

_"No no no." _He replied _"These guys actually helped stop the incoming hordes from the portal storm." _He explained. Nikolai aimed his elemental flintlock on the ground, as Saito and Guiche approached them.

"Umm... Cephyr, are you okay?" Saito asked looking at him with more confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine... umm... I'll have to explain everything to the headmaster..." Cephyr said, he then gesture for both of his subordinates to follow him. Cephyr then headed towards the headmaster's office.

::Osmond's Office::

"Ah I see..." Osmond replied, after Cepyhr explained everything to him, including his two subordinates, whom like him came completely out of nowhere in the pillars of light or portal storm. "So these two are your colleagues?" Cephyr nodded whilst Nikolai was simply staring at the old man and his hair.

_"Psst Master..." _Nikolai whispered in another language to Cephyr. _"That old dude has longer hair than Rose." _Nikolai then chuckled but Geno lightly flicked his forehead.

_"You should know more than insult someone whom you don't know." _Geno scolded to Nikolai, whom was rubbing his forehead. _"and besides, based on my observation, he seems like a fine man, even though he looks old, I believe he has a young spirit you know?" _Geno said.

"What are they talking about?" Osmond asked simply staring at both Nikolai and Geno. "and how come I can't understand neither of them?" The old scratched his head simply in confusion.

"If you may sir." Cephyr excused. "They're speaking Phonecio-Russian, which is like a newer generation of this language." Cephyr explained, looking at both Nikolai and Geno who seem to be silently arguing. "The two of them got here because of the modern machinery combined with the magic from our world."

"I see." Osmond replied "Are they part of those pillars of light that I saw earlier?" The old man was still confused about the events from earlier.

"Well technically, no." Cephyr answered, both of his subordinates were now paying attention to him. "But both of them manipulated a part or at least a material similar to it." He explained again.

"Is this a new form of Void Magic?" Osmond asked "Or is this a newer type of magic form your world?"

"From what I've said before, the portal storms, are slightly natural." Cephyr replied "It only happens because there's a small distortion between the magnetic and elemental balance within that place affected by the portal storm." Cephyr then took a second to think. "My guild members got here because they manipulated either a part of it or a material similar to it, but they used a machine designed for testing and manipulating secondary elemental magic."

"Secondary elemental magic?" The old man was dumbfounded for he has never heard of any kind of power. "What is that?"

"It's the second phase for the elemental magic series." Cephyr answered aware of the questions. "Unlike your magic here, our magic here has phases and stages that can upgrade their effects."

"I see, can you tell me more?" Osmond was finally comprehending, at least a few small parts of it. "And are there more 'phases' and 'stages' of this type of magic?" He was curious and totally immersed by the facts and knowledge.

"Yes." Cephyr saw the potential curiosity within Osmond's eyes. "In theory, not all types of magic have been discovered in our world yet... so there's bound to be more." He then patted both of subordinates on the slowly, then he showed his ring and amulet to the old man. "Any kind of power can be stored in any magical item, just like your world, but only our is much simpler, because you only need to enchant an item to give it magical properties." Cephyr explained. "An good example is the contract ring that my mistress is wearing, it's been enchanted with the special contract between guardian and master."

_"Master" _Nikolai started _"what are you two talking about?" _He and Geno couldn't exactly make up the conversation between the two of them.

"Umm... should they be given a translation spell?" Cephyr asked Osmond, he was fully aware of what it was since he has used it in the past when dealing with various monsters.

"It's alright." Osmond then put up his wand, but Cephyr stopped him.

"It's okay Headmaster." Cephyr then put both of his hands on their foreheads and started to chant. _"Не знание этого мира не пришел на вас, узнать его и использовать его для благих целей ..." _Suddenly, a small flashing light had slowly appeared and faded, then Cephyr let go of their for heads.

"Hey master, what did you do to us?" Nikolai asked perfectly in the current language.

"It's nothing, Nikolai." Geno replied. "The master just put a translation spell over us, so we'd be able to understand their language and they'll be able to understand theirs." She cracked the whole situation completely, which impressed Osmond, but to Cephyr this was nothing new.

Cephyr then continued on discussing matters to Osmond, as well as further information about the several phases of magic used in his homeland. After Cephyr was done discussing, Osmond then dismissed them from his office. The trio walked off, towards the school grounds. As the afternoon, turns slowly into dusk.


End file.
